Veiled
by Iridum
Summary: As his warm arms hold me tightly in loving embrace, I cannot keep the cool voice from plaguing me. "I could give you so much more." The problem was, was I ready to destroy all that I had gained to venture for the unknown? Bella/Edward Bella/Jacob


Hello, I'm_** Iridum**_, and welcome to my first _Twilight_ fanfiction. This is sort of a one-shot, I figured I'd ease myself back into writing fanfiction slowly, but I've left it open to become a multi-chapter story. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Before anybody asks, this is deliberately written in italics. The idea is that this is supposed to be a flashback. If I decide to make this multi-chapter, this will be clarified.

Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer**_**: **_I claim no ownership over the Twilight series, or any of its characters. My apologies to Stephenie Meyer for borrowing without asking first.

--

_Ch. Anonymous_

_His cool breath fanned out over my cheeks, raising a warm flush from beneath my skin. I felt his lips curve into a small smirk as he moved ever closer to caress my cheek with his own. It took every ounce of self will I had to resist looking at him, his beautiful porcelain skin, golden pools for eyes. But I knew that if I was to look at him now, I would never be able to leave._

_He nuzzled at my cheek again, lips deftly moving to place butterfly kisses to the side of my nose before they claimed my own. With a sigh I found myself unable to resist as he nibbled at my lips, licking the bottom slowly. I parted my lips slightly – it was all the invitation he needed as he fiercely dove into my mouth, his cool tongue exploring the warm expanses._

_He pulled away after a few moments, leaving me with a strange sense of loss. I finally opened my eyes to gaze at him, meeting his own and being sucked into the flames of passion I saw there. It took me a few moments before I realized that his lips were moving, and he was speaking to me._

"_It's nearly seven, you should be leaving."_

_I sighed again, closing my eyes and nodding reluctantly. He moved aside to let me up as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, shivering slightly as my feet met the cool wood of the floor. I turned to gaze at him one more time, he gave me a curt nod, but I could still see the lust in his eyes._

_With great difficulty, I stood – locating my clothing close by and pulling them on in a matter of minutes. I sniffed at the collar of my shirt, making sure that no foreign scents lingered, I made a note in my mind that I would still have to douse myself in fabric refreshers, and immerse myself in a public place to erase all traces of my whereabouts._

"_You try so hard to protect him, even after he treated you so," his voice tugged at me from the bed, a growl tinting the tone slightly. _

"_I don't want to become him," I muttered in response - my voice was low but I knew he would catch it._

_Another growl followed by, "I could give you so much more than he ever could. You know it, I know it – that's why you return to my bed each night."_

_I shuddered as his words hit home – but at the same time I wanted to spring to the defense. I shrugged it off defeated and grabbed my coat and clutch to leave. I gave him one last longing look before I shut the door, the hardness of his golden eyes burning themselves into my mind._

_Remember._

_I couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped from my lips as I sat in the driver's seat to my car. In frustration I clutched the steering wheel tightly – bringing my forehead to rest upon the backs of my hands._

"_What have you gotten yourself into Bella…?"_

_I looked up into the rear view mirror, pulling my fingers through my hair in an attempt to reverse its unruliness. Luck was on my side tonight, I could use the fall winds as an excuse for my less than perfect appearance. A strange smile spread across my face again as I realized that I was obsessing over hiding what I had done, yet again. It was shame that kept me like this – not shame over what I was doing, but rather shame that I had become such a vindictive woman._

"_Edward was right – it would all be so much easier if I just left."_

_I started the car, a new type of determination filling my being. There would be no more hiding, sneaking around the bushes like a hormonal teenage girl – afraid her parents will find out she's been fooling around with the neighbourhood junkie. I was a grown woman, and this was my decision. I was in love – that was something that I was sure of._

_My mind ran over a script I had prepared. Tonight would be like every other night, I would hide it, give him one last good night – but it would be the absolute last. There would be no more beating around the bush. I'd earned myself that type of right by now, hadn't I?_

_I drove to the grocery store in silence, running through things over and over, the events of my recent life crashing down on me as I realized all of my mistakes. But I wouldn't keep committing these mistakes – tonight was the night I broke my mold and set myself free. The more I thought about it, the more courage I seemed to muster._

_I pulled into a spot, glancing at myself in the mirror again and feeling pleased at the determined glow that seemed to highlight my eyes._

_I could give you so much more._

_His cool voice drifted through me – I could only compare the sensation to that of a smoker taking a draft after a long break. It filled me, completed me – I was going to hold Edward to those words._

_I was about to leave for the store, reaching across to grab my clutch from the passenger seat when the low music that was my suburban ringtone reached my ears. Without bothering to glance at the screen, I flipped the phone open casually._

"_Hello?" I managed as I fumbled with the button to lock the door – swearing to myself when I dropped my set of keys._

"_Bella?"_

_I nearly dropped the phone in shock as all of my plans and determinations erased themselves – and a strange sense of guilt mixed with love and pain invaded my chest._

"_Jacob?"_

--

Thank you for reading.


End file.
